Akatsuki Rulz the Skool!
by Omoi-ame
Summary: -and you know it’s true, but does everyone else? Especially with the new freshman coming this year… slight AU.
1. Period 1 Newbie

**Aktsuki Rulz the Skool!** -and you know it's true, but does everyone else? Especially with the new freshman coming this year... slight AU.  
Tell me if you want pairings.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really waste my time on a sight for "Fan Fiction"?!?!?!?!? 

-  
**Akatsuki Rulz the Skool!  
Period:** 1- Newbie

" Come on, now...settle down.", a tall, man with spiky silver hair stated, standing in front of a large class room, " We have a new student..." The man gestured towards the door, where, on cue, came a tall, young man looking the least interested in anything in the class room. His silver hair was slicked back, showing his unusual purple eyes. All eyes, from utterly bored to actually happy, were on him.  
"This is Hidan... Make him welcome, ok?" the man announced.  
" Hey! Kakashi-sensei"  
"...yes, Tobi?"  
" Can Hidan-san sit with us?"  
"...uh, sure.."  
"YAY!"  
"..the f#$k is UP with him?" Hidan inquired. Kakashi-sensei turned to the new kid and asked the oh-so-boring question,  
"So, tell us about your self..."  
"Ugh!" Hidan groaned, " Geese...Well, I'm a strict follower of Jashin-ism. And...uh...if you guys say anything different 'bout it, I'll kill you."  
The class stared, seeming to be used to be threatened. Hidan took his seat next to Tobi and turned to the other person next to him.  
"Sup? Cool if I sit here?"  
"Hm"  
"...What ever, idiot. Like I'd bother to move anyway"  
The kid next to him seemed emotionless. Of course, that could be because he was wearing a mask, and all Hidan could see was his eyes and hair.

_Man, these people are freaks, seriously!, he thought._

Class went on, and, just as any other class, it was boring. They learned something about chakra control. The teacher said they would have a test soon.  
_C#$! Guess I should study or something..._ Hidan thought as he walked through the cafeteria.

"Hey! Hey! Hidan-san!!!!!!!!!!! Come and sit with us!"

He turned in the direction of the familiar voice. _Great! That annoying geek, uh...Coby, or something... Well, I guess I got nothing to loose..._

Hidan took a seat next to Tobi and a blond. He had seen the blond in their class, but didn't know her name...in fact, he didn't know anyone's name at that table._ Hmm...all these punks are in my class...guess I should try and 'make friends' or somethin', seriously...  
_"Hey, I'm Hidan. How's it' ?"

The blond, obviously having a lot of energy, spoke up first. "Hey! Un, I'm Deidara! You seem cool, un!"

_Ha...what's up with the way she talks? Weird... ._ Hidan nodded towards Deidara, and the others continued the introductions.

" I am Sasori" the short red-head said.

"The name's Kisame!" replied a strange, shark-like boy.

" You may call me Itachi..." a black-haired kid.

" ...Kakuzu.." answered the masked boy who sat next to Hidan in class.

" Zetsu," the freakiest guy Hidan had ever seen spoke.

" Well...un, there's a lot of us. So, we don't feel like long introductions, un."

_Huh, 'we' dont feel like it, or _you_ don't feel like it..._ Hidan thought, amused.

" Well, un. We're the coolest gang in school, Akatsuki!"

"Gang?" inquired Hidan.

" Yeah, what's it to ya'?" Sasori cut in. "Don't tell me, 'Mom says gangs are a bad influence' or any of that. It's a waste of time..."

_Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, seriously,_ he laughed in his head.  
"Huh! Yeah right! My mom couldn't care less what I do, I could jump off a building and she'd be oblivious to it..." he responded, his voice trailing off. "Uff!" Hidan groaned as something bumped into him, throwing him off balance. He spun around in a rage and started cussing out the person who bumped him. "What is your #$#$# problem?!?! You #$"

"S-sorry, 'tabaeyo!" the speaker was a young boy, probably a freshman. He had blonde, spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He looked shocked by the silver-haired boy's anger. "I-I didn't mean to, calm down"

Hidan just glared at the freshman. "What's your name, brat?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, 'tabeayo!" he said, unsure what the other would do. It was then that Naruto looked around at the group of juniors. They all looked scary, and mean, and, and-  
Someone in particular caught his eye, Itachi Uchiha. Naruto forgot all about Hidan and glared full-force at Itachi. "Hey!", his voice was harsh with anger, " Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi looked at the boy wit little interest.

"You, you're the reason Sasuke left us, aren't you?!"

Itachi seemed a bit surprised that this random blonde boy new of his brother, "Hmm. It depends... who are you?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day, I'll be Hokage!" he screamed loudly, forgetting that the cafeteria was full. He got many strange glances, but none mattered, only Itachi.

Itachi had a small grin, very unusual for him. He stared, amused, into the determined eyes of the blonde. "Well...that's interesting..."

"Naaaruuutoo!!!"

Naruto froze at eh sound of the voice, scared for his life. He turned around slowly to find a pink-haired girl, and an angry one at that, running towards him. "S-sa-sakura-chan! Hehehehe...um...I was just...apologizing for- Gugh"

Sakura had him in a head-lock before he could utter out his entire excuse. "Don't you play dumb, Naruto-baka! We're in high school now, LEARN SOME MANNERS!!"

"B-but, Sakura-chan!!" he whined, gasping for breath.

"No, Naruto! Any way, we're supposed to be looking for Sasuke, NOT trouble with upper-class-men!" She turned to the gang with a pleasant smile, " Please excuse my friend, he's not really 'right-in-the-head', you know? Hahaha..."

The Akatsuki stared, a bit shocked by the girl. All they could do was nod. With that, Skaura dragged the suffocated Naruto to a near-by table and forced him to eat lunch. The gang looked at each other, unsure of what exactly happened. Hidan, however, ventured a guess.

"That was #$# crazy." he said simply. The rest agreed readily, and ate lunch while keeping an eye on the two freshmen. This year was going to be interesting...  
----------------------------------  
**A/N:** I've had this idea for a long time & I love stories where they're in high school!!! I have a lot planned out, second ch. will be up REAL soon!!!!!!!!

**Period:** 2 - Miss President


	2. Period 2 Miss President

I'm actually REALLY excited to write this story 3

Class List – 

**Freshmen - **Naruto & Gang, Sasuke & Gang, Sand siblings

**Sophomore - **Lee & Gang, Haku, Juugo, Sound five

**Juniors – **Akatsuki, Nii, Kabuto

**Seniors – **random people…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really waste my time on a site for "Fan Fiction"?!?!?!

-------------------------------------

**Akatsuki Rulz the Skool! **

**Period: **2 – Miss President

Lunch was a disaster. After Naruto's random break out, everyone had been looking at him weird. While he was in History class, he could have sworn that even the teacher was treating him oddly. As if that wasn't bad enough, girls kept on snickering behind his back, and the boys teased him. High school stank.

Well, it was all over, for the day anyway. Naruto got his things out of his locker, and he was getting ready to go to the bus. The halls were oddly full for it being the end of the school day. That brings up another downer to high school. Being a freshman. Freshmen automatically get pinned as 'childish' and 'immature'. Sure, some of them were both of those things, but others weren't! On top of his little scene at lunch, _and_ being a freshman…he could tell already that he was bound to get thrown in a locker some time or other.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up quickly, to see another high school obstacle. A junior. Maybe this really _was_ the day he'd get thrown in a locker. The junior was a girl, her hair was bleach blonde and she had it pulled back into a long ponytail. Her eyes were blue, and quiet frightening. She wore a very simple outfit, with a band around her left sleeve. It read "PRES.". This was not good…

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said again, " Freshman, 14 years old, trouble maker, aspiring to be hokage, jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox spirit…"

_Who is this chick?!?! And how does she know so much about me, it's only the first day of school!!! _Naruto screamed in his head.

" I am Nii Yugito… and…. I want you, Naruto Uzumaki…."

_Whaaa?!?!?! What's going on….. _

"To join the J.I.N.C.H.U.R.I.K.I. club!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, pointing intently at Naruto, who only jumped back in shock.

"Whaaaaaaat?!?!?!" he screamed in alarm. "What do you mean?!?!"

"I mean exactly what I say, Mr. Uzumaki!" her stare was as intense as it had been, despite her outrageous out break.

" But… a club…for jinchuuriki?!?! 'tabeyo!" He did not get this freaky girl. Not one bit. There she was, standing in the crowded halls, screaming weird things, and she didn't even flinch as people stared at her! Naruto could think of only one thing to do….lie. "Uh, um, yeeeaaaahhhh. Just give me a second to think…." He spun around and grabbed the closest person. "What is with her?!?!"

The boy stared back, a bit startled. " You don't know? Huh, you must be a freshman…she's the Nii Yugito! The jinchuriki of the two-tailed cat of revenge! No body messes with her!"

Naruto spun around to face Nii, only to find her face inches apart from his. Her demanding stare cut through any doubt the fox boy had… _No body messes with her! _

He could only mutter an almost incoherent "s-sure….I'll join….why n-not? 'tabeyo."

Nii's fierce stare was instantly replaced with a triumphant smile. She grabbed Naruto's shirt and pinned a button on it. "Congratulations, fellow jinchuriki! You are now part of my proud club! Our first meeting will be tomorrow after school in the art room!" With that, she left. Naruto stood there a while, then, looking down at his button, sighed. _Huh… 'J.I.N.'…weird… _

As Naruto raced off to his bus, someone was watching behind a corner. The Akatsuki stood, crammed together, discussing what had just happened.

"Well," Pein, their leader said. "looks like we may have some competition going on. Your brother, Itachi, has left Orochimaru's little detention gang… but he's starting up his own. He calls them 'H.E.B.I.'. There's only four, but it could get out of hand…."

"Hey." Konan, Pein's girlfriend said. " Why don't we recruit some new members…"

"Like?" Itachi asked.

"Hm. Like the J.I.N.C.H.U.R.I.K.I…."

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well……..I REALLY like my version of Nii. I didn't like her in the manga….but, hey. It's fanfic, she can be anything I want her to be!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! & I chose her to be fierce, a bit spontaneous & crazy, & I got the idea of a jinchuriki club from a great artist on DeviantART, "Fiatan" in her "Hinata Story: Shippuda" 3 much love!!!

**Period:** 3 – Gangs


End file.
